Later Days
by daisydoom666
Summary: She was chased, hunted even. And now she's gotten away from them. She may look different, but she hopes they'll recognize her all the same. read and review please...
1. Default Chapter

She was breathing heavily as she ran, now. She would have to stop soon. But she couldn't stop. They'd catch her if she did. She needed to get away. Far far away.  
  
Kagome had been kidnapped by Naraku with the jewel only half finished. He managed to hold her there for almost two years before she escaped. The guards had grown lazy, she had stopped trying to escape and they had lowered their guard too.  
  
She had to find Inuyasha. He was her only chance of survival.  
  
Kagome wondered if the whole gang was still together. What had happened while she was gone? Did Inuyasha find someone else to replace her miko powers? Did they complete the jewel? Would they even recognize poor Kagome now?  
  
Kagome's hair had been cut to a little bit above shoulder length and was now pulled into a high ponytail, and her clothes had been burned. She was dressed in a kimono that was a combination of what Kanna's and Kagura's looked like.  
  
She also wondered about her mother, grandpa and Sota. They still lived in the shrine? Right? Had they stopped expecting her to come home? Would they even recognize her? What was grandpas excuse for her absences this time?  
  
She would have to find the answers to all of her questions. If only she could get out of this forest and find Inuyasha. Or even Sango or Miroku. They'd be able to protect her against the guards that were only fit to battle poor little Kagome.  
  
Kagome's skin had become pale and she had grown very weak. Sitting in a small room doing nothing but eating, sleeping and occasionally, bathing. The guards could take her, no problem. But chances were they couldn't take on any one of her friends as they were now.  
  
Kagome tripped over a stray tree root as she ran and fell to her knees.  
  
"Shit!" She gasped breathlessly. Not knowing if she had enough strength to pick herself back up and run again.  
  
Amazingly, she did. She continued to run again as she could hear the gruff voices of the guards calling after her harshly.  
  
She decided to change direction and run to the right a little more. Maybe they'd just expect her to keep going straight ahead and they wouldn't turn this way? Kagome was being careful to leave as little proof that she had been there as possible. But it was kinda hard to keep track of where you were going while running away.  
  
She was chased. Hunted even, at the moment. She had to run faster. She couldn't hear the guards behind her anymore, but that didn't mean they weren't there.  
  
Very suddenly, she came out into a clearing. A very large clearing. Well, it wasn't exactly a clearing. The woods had ended in that direction and she had come across a village on the outskirts of the woods. A very familiar village. Kagome sighed gratefully. 'Now to get to one of the huts...' she thought to herself, coaxing herself along.  
  
Some children were outside playing and after having seen Kagome, they dove inside, some crying "A demon! A demon!"  
  
"I'm not a demon..." Kagome whispered. More to comfort herself than anything.  
  
She saw a figure with white hair dive out of a hut, and she wanted to fall to her knees. "Inuyasha." She whispered.  
  
"Who are you demon?! Who are you to know me?!" He said with out thinking. He smelled the air. That was no demon! "...Kagome...?" He said quietly, then rushed to her side and hugged her fiercely.  
  
"Inuyasha... I escaped..." She whispered, and fainted into his arms.  
  
A/N: Hello.... well then... this was just a little something that popped into my head last night while I was sleeping, amazingly I remembered it and decided to turn my dream into a fanfic... As I'll end up doing a lot.... but anywho.... you gotta read the next chappie... once i post it... You get to see Sango and Miroku and what they've become now.... heh...heh... scared yet? 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome awoke in a bed, inside a hut. She was covered in blankets, although it was the middle of summer.  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" She managed to mumble.  
  
"Ye be in my care, Kagome." An elderly woman who Kagome knew she recognized sat on the other side of her.  
  
"Kaede?" She whispered, looking at her.  
  
"Yes my child... It is me." She said, and allowed Kagome to slowly sit up and hug her. "You've had old friends coming in and out of here all day, checking on ye."  
  
"Inuyasha? Where's Inuyasha?" She asked, and jumped up to race outside and find him. She didn't get to far though. Her legs gave out from under her on not yet her third step.  
  
"Ye still be weak... Ye ran a lot yesterday. Rest." Kaede said, dragging her back to her bed.  
  
"Can you go get Inuyasha, Kaede? I long to see my old friends." She said.  
  
"I'll get you more than just Inuyasha." She said, leaving the hut.  
  
When she came back in, Inuyasha was following behind her. And behind him was three other familiar faces, and one new face.  
  
"Shippo?!" She exclaimed. "And Sango and Miroku! And... A baby... And... Inuyasha..." She said, very happily. It had been almost two years since she had seen these friendly faces.  
  
Inuyasha said nothing, but leaned against the wall and stared at the ground. Kagome figured he didn't want to talk at the moment, so she took the time to talk to her other friends.  
  
"Sango?! You and Miroku had a baby! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sango blushed and Miroku smiled arrogantly.  
  
"There's another on the way..." He said, smiling.  
  
Shippo pounced up onto the bed and curled up with Kagome, but not before kissing her on the cheek. Sango sat down on the floor next to the bed and told Miroku and Inuyasha to go away. They had girl talk to do.  
  
After they were gone...  
  
"So... You gave Miroku a child...." She sighed. "I've missed so much....Did you finish the jewel?"  
  
"Actually... We did... But it took longer than it would have if you had been there with us...We finished it a year ago." Sango gently rocked her sleeping baby girl.  
  
"What's her name Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Keiko." She said. "A cross between Kikyo and Kagome."  
  
"What happened to Kikyo?" Kagome asked.  
  
"When we finished the jewel, and Inuyasha found he could not wish for you to be returned safely, he wished for Kikyo's soul to rest peacefully. "  
  
Kagome was a little shocked. She had expected him to either become a human, or a demon.  
  
"Naraku still lives, as you know, but he was stripped of his power when we finished the jewel. But he still has the power of a very manipulative man. And a man with old money." Sango told her.  
  
"I've missed so much... " She said, almost crying.  
  
"Kagome, don't cry..." Sango set Keiko on the bed and hugged Kagome.  
  
"What's happened with Inuyasha since I've been gone?"  
  
Sango decided to leave out the depression and anger that he possessed after she was gone, and told her, "He was mad for a while, then decided to work twice as hard to complete the jewel to try and get you back. We tried Kagome. Hard. But Naraku's security was to good. We couldn't get to you... What did he do to you, Kagome?"  
  
"He... Well... kept me locked in a small.... well... it was like a three room house. There was a bathroom, a bedroom, and the place where they would slip me food through a hole in the door. He treated me like a pet. Requesting to come and visit me once a week for the first year, then not visiting at all for months..." She told Sango.  
  
"So... He never tried anything with you?" She asked.  
  
Kagome knew what Sango was getting at. "No... I wouldn't let him touch me."  
  
Inuyasha would be pleased. He had begun to suspect, this last year, that the reason that Kagome didn't return to them was because she had willingly given her self to Naraku.  
  
"Maybe I should go get Inuyasha? Do you want to talk to him now?" She asked, picking up Keiko, who started to cry.  
  
"Okay..." Kagome said. She'd have to get Sango to let her hold Keiko one day.  
  
"Bye Kagome. I'll come back and talk to you everyday until you're well enough to walk again."  
  
"Okay Sango." Kagome said, stroking Shippo's sleeping head.  
  
A few minutes later, Inuyasha came in. "Kagome" He said evenly.  
  
"Inuyasha. I'm sorry I was so foolish as to get caught by Naraku...." Kagome said, close to tears again. She wanted to kill the man who had kept her from her friends for so long.  
  
"Kagome..." He said again, then was at her side. He pulled her close and hugged her. Making sure he caught her scent so he could be sure Naraku had done nothing to befoul his Kagome. She smelled of his place. That was all. Just as if she had lived with him for the past two years.  
  
He had heard what Kagome had told Sango, and was greatly relieved.  
  
"Kagome. I'm sorry... It was all my fault...." He said.  
  
"No it wasn't.." She said, and was a little despaired when Inuyasha pulled away from her and left. What? Had she expected him to drop everything and fall head over heals for her when she walked into town?  
  
Not quite... But it still hurt.  
  
A/n: Sorry to leave you here..... but I'm not quite sure where to go with it from this point... or at least at the moment I'm stuck..... damn writers block....!!!!!! anywho...... review and tell me what else should've happened while she was gone.... Should Inu have another girl he's messing around with.. or should he have been waiting for kagome...? eek!!!! you're the reviewer.... the reader! tell me what you want to read! and if you don't...... then I'll go with what i think i like the most... (I'm not sure yet...)  
  
Queen of Air- my email is , I'm 15.... 16 in October, and i live in hawaii..... did i answer all of your questions? 


End file.
